Brander Series Outrealm Names, Numbers, and Legendary Weapons
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: The first Column is The Outrealm Number with Main as a non-outrealm. The Second Column is The Outrealm's Name. The Third Is The Outrealm's Legendary Weapon with the outrelam with Main as it's number having no weapon. The Fourth and Final Column is the series the outrealm first appears in.
**Realm Number | Realm Name | Legendary Weapon Given To Light Male Robin | Series It First Appears In
** Main | Banger Universe | No Weapon | Rise Of Light Grima The Evil Light  
01 | Fire Hyrule | Fire Hylia's Valflame | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 1  
02 | Heroic Emblem | Heroic Mire | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 1  
03 | Mushroom Emblem | Mushroom Mjölnir | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 1  
04 | Mobian Emblem | Book of Smash Parrotnoid | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 1  
05 | Savior Korupulu Sector | Korupulu Valflame | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 1  
06 | Metal Gear Emblem | Metal Gear Mjölnir | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 1  
07 | Knack Emblem | Book of Relics | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 1  
08 | Skull Emblem | Heart Mire | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 1  
09 | Mega Emblem | Mega Mjölnir | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 1  
10 | Contra Emblem | Spread Valflame | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 1  
11 | Touhou Emblem | Book Of Danmaku | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 1  
12 | Vampire Emblem | Vampire Mire | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 1  
13 | Star Emblem | Book Of Warp Stars | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 1  
14 | Grand Theft Emblem | Pistol Valflame | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 1  
15 | Banana Emblem | Golden Mjölnir | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 1  
16 | Cursed Emblem | Cursed Book Of Naga | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 2  
17 | Felblood Emblem | Felblood Valflame | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 2  
18 | Slasher Emblem | Slasher Mjölnir | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 2  
19 | The Future's Past | FP Mire | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 2  
20 | Hotspring | Hotspring Valflame | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 2  
21 | Summer | Summer Mjölnir | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 2  
22 | Festival | Festival Mire | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 2  
23 | Emblem Warriors | Book of Warrior Hylia | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 2  
24 | Elder Emblem | Elder Mjölnir | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 2  
25 | Devil Emblem | Devil Mire | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 2  
26 | Skyward Emblem | Book Of Sky Hylia | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 2  
27 | Gangrel Emblem | Gangrel Valflame | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 2  
28 | Eurole Emblem | Eurole Mjölnir | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 2  
29 | Mankete Emblem | Manakete Mire | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 2  
30 | Emblem | Valflame | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 2  
31 | Emblem | Mire | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 2  
32 | Wind Emblem | Book Of Wind Hylia | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 3  
33 | Oracina Emblem | Ocarina Hylia's Valflame | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 3  
34 | Majora Emblem | Majora's Hylia's Mjölnir | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 3  
35 | Phantom Hour Emblem | Phantom Hour Hylia's Mire | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 3  
36 | Spirit Track Emblem | Spirit Track Hylia's Valflame | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 3  
37 | Four Sword Emblem | Four Sword Hylia's Mjölnir | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 3  
38 | Seasons Emblem | Book Of Seasons Hylia | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 4  
39 | Ages Emblem | Ages Mire | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 4  
40 | Vesperian Emblem | Vesperian Mjölnir | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 5  
41 | Hod Emblem | Book of Hod | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 5  
42 | Aselian Emblem | Aselian Mire | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 5  
43 | Brutal Emblem | Brutal Valflame | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 5  
44 | IT Emblem | Book Of IT | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 5  
45 | Z-Raid Emblem | Z-Raid Mire | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 5  
46 | ?2 Emblem | ?2 Valflame | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 5  
47 | Disowned Emblem | Disowned Mjölnir | Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 5  
48 | Apotheosis | Book Of The Apotheosis | Battle For Apotheosis Outrealm


End file.
